I'm Gonna Count To Ten
by Kellouka2
Summary: Have you ever thought what were Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Trina thinking watching Beck and Jade breaking up? Have you thought what Beck was thinking when he didn't open the door? How Jade felt when she got to ten? Beck and Jade's break-up scene from different POVs. Tori's, Andre's, Robbie's, Cat's, Trina's, Beck's and Jade's. ONE-SHOT.


__**Okay... I thought of this idea while I was at school. Beck and Jade's break-up scene with different POVs. Have you ever thought how every single person felt watching Beck and Jade breaking up? Read it to find out! And, please, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_I'm gonna count to ten_

_**Jade's POV:**_

"If I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home..." I paused, taking a deep breath. "... and we're over." I spilled.

_I did it. I can't believe I just told that! Oh, God... Can someone slap me right now? Or, at least, can I go back in time? No? Okay, then... I guess I have to walk out that door. I would seem weak if I don't..._

I opened the door and blurted the first number. "One."

I closed the door and crossed my arms, waiting for Beck to follow me. "Two."

I tried to hear something, anything, from the inside of the house. "Three."

_Why is it taking him so long to come? _

"Four."

_C'mon, Beck... I know you'll open the door... Right?_

"Five."

_Why hasn't he opened the door already? _

"Six." I heard screams and shouting from the other side of the door. "What the hell is going on in there?" I murmured.

_Beck. Just open the door._

"Seven." I stated, not losing hope.

_You won't leave me, Beck... You won't... Remember what you've said... You will always love me... Open that door, Beck. Open it._

I couldn't stop counting. "Eight." I could feel it, he was so close and, at the same time, so far away...

"Nine." I stated, trying to be heard calm, trying not to let the tears which were forming behind my eyes come out.

I took a deep breath. I knew he wasn't gonna open that door. Because he was liar. He always told me that he would never leave me, but he did.

_He's a fucking liar._

"Ten." My voice almost cracked at the end of my phrase.

Gritting my teeth in order to restrain the tears, I took a step closer to the door. I touched the doorknob.

_No. I won't break. He chose this._

I started walking away slowly, not losing hope he would realize his mistake and open the door, running behind me.

But he didn't. He betrayed me. He give up on us.

_Because he's a liar._

* * *

_**Beck's POV:**_

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home..." Classic Jade. She would go to her home, lock herself in her room, without answering my phone calls for a week. Then, she would act like nothing happened. "... and we're over." She added.

I felt my heard breaking into little pieces. _What did she just say? We're over? Like... OVER? Done? The end?_

I shook my head and tried to keep an emotionless expression as I observed her opening the door and blurting the first number.

"One." She closed the door forcefully.

"I would never do that to you..." Trina murmured next to me, flirting me.

I groaned and tried to ignore her. _Did Jade really mean the things she said? What if she just told them to make me follow her?_

"_Two._" Jade continued counting.

For a moment, I was standing there, a battle taking place in my head.

_Go open the door! _

_No!_

_You love her!_

_If you follow her now, you'll be following her forever!_

_She loves you!_

_You'll be her puppy!_

_She makes you happy!_

_She orders you!_

_Open the door._

_Don't open the door._

_Open it._

_Don't!_

Jade's voice made me return back to reality. "_Three._"

_Man, I think she means it. _I thought to myself.

Cat clapped a couple of times. I didn't bother looking at her, fortunately, she stopped.

"_Four._"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't leave her. I loved her.

"_Five._" I started walking to the door, still without being sure about anything.

"_Six._" Suddenly, I felt Trina falling on me.

Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat, who were watching the whole scene silently, ran to Trina and helped me stand up. Trina was screaming, until Tori and Andre held her.

"Thanks." I mouthed before approaching the door.

"_Seven._" I was one step away from the door.

"_Eight._" I touched the doorknob. I would follow her. I wouldn't let her alone. I loved her.

"_Nine._"

_Wait._

That moment, I stopped. I kept staring at the door. My head was ready to explode.

_I don't like that kind of relationship. She's possessive. She's mean. She's jealous._

"_Ten._"

_And I'm not her puppy._

I didn't open the door. I didn't know if I did the right thing. I was just waiting to hear something. Footsteps, voices, anything. But I heard only silence.

_Is it too late to open the door?_

I mentally hit my head on the door right in front of me. I raised my head and sighed loudly.

I realized I should have opened that door. I wouldn't be her puppy, I would be her caring boyfriend.

"Let's play some cards." I suggested, letting everyone know that I didn't want to discuss about my recent break-up.

"Yeah... Let's play..." Tori mumbled.

_I gave up on us._

I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen.

_And I'm stupid. And jerk.  
_

* * *

_**Tori's POV:**_

"If I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over." Her sentence echoed in my head.

_Can they be... over? I always thought they could overcome their difficulties. They are Beck&Jade. They can't be Beck and Jade..._

I glanced at Beck. He was staring at his girlfriend opening the door with an expressionless face.

"One." Jade stated clearly before closing the door.

"I would never do that to you..." Trina mumbled next to Beck.

I rolled my eyes and took a look at Andre. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

We decided to remain silent.

"_Three._" Cat started clapping. I gave her a death look, making her understand that she should stop. Cat pouted, but soon stopped.

"_Four._" I felt electricity passing through my body.

_They won't break up._

"_Five._" Beck sighed and started walking to the door.

A smile formed to my face. I knew he wouldn't let Jade down.

"_Six._" Trina fell on him, trying to make him not open that door.

"Trina!" I exclaimed angrily and I motioned Andre to follow me. We reached them and we helped Beck. Cat and Robbie approached us. Me and Andre held Trina, letting Beck free again.

"_Seven._" He reached the door.

_C'mon, Beck... Just open the door._

"_Eight._" Beck touched the doorknob.

I felt myself relaxing. I was sure he would open the door soon.

"_Nine._"

I widened my eyes. He... He would open the door, right?

_Beck! Don't make me open the door for you!_

"_Ten._" I suppressed a gasp. I covered Cat's mouth and glanced at Andre, who seemed as shocked as I did.

I looked at Trina. She sighed in relief. I groaned. How could she be happy anyway? I was about to say something to Beck. Something like: 'Are you stupid?! What the fuck?! Your girlfriend is leaving! Open that door and ran behind her!' but Beck cut me off.

"Let's play some cards." Beck muttered.

I stifled a scream. "Yeah... Let's play..." I decided not to talk about that at that moment.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I could understand he had regretted not opening the door. But it was too late... I sighed in frustration.

_Oh, Beck..._

* * *

_**Andre's POV:**_

"If I get to ten and you're no out there, I'm going home. And we're over."

I was focused on Jade's perfect skin, how her clothes covered her well-shaped body and how her hair was falling on her shoulders. I didn't understand what I had heard, until Robbie nudged me.

I glanced at him and he smiled innocently. Then, I recalled Jade's words in my head. _What?_

"One." Jade got out of the house, closing the door behind her. I relaxed on my chair.

Beck had told me many times about him and Jade. I knew he loved her more than anything else. So, he would definitely open that door.

"_Two._" Jade continued.

"I would never do that to you..." Trina whispered to Beck's ear.

Tori glanced at me. I shrugged. How could Trina be so stupid? Like Beck would ever date her... I chuckled bitterly.

"_Three._" Cat clapped. I squinted at her. Tori glared at her, making her stop.

"_Four._" I narrowed my eyes.

_Why isn't he opening her door already?_ I thought to myself.

"_Five._" Beck started walking to the door. I exchanged a look with Robbie. It was about time.

"_Six._" Trina fell all over Beck. Tori glanced at me and motioned me to follow her. I nodded and we tried to lift Trina off of Beck. Cat and Robbie soon followed us. Once we held Trina, Beck stood up.

"_Seven._" He walked again to the door. I sighed in relief.

I knew he would open the door. He would do anything for Jade.

"_Eight._"

But... why hadn't he opened it yet? He loved her! For God's sake! He had told me he would never give up on them. He really believed they could make it.

"_Nine._"

_Dude. That's not cool. Open that door!_

I was glaring at him. Beck kept holding the doorknob, without moving. I gritted my teeth.

_If I was Jade's boyfriend, I would never let her go._

I shook my head. _But I'm not her boyfriend, Beck is. And he loves her._

"_Ten._" Beck took a deep breath. He kept staring at the door. It felt weird. On the one hand, Beck was my friend and it was sad watching him in pain, even though he caused it to himself. One the other hand, I had a chance. Maybe I could go to Jade's house and console her, right?

I shook my head. _Nope. Beck's my friend. We never hit on friend's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend._

"Let's play some cards..." Beck muttered.

Tori glanced at me. "Yeah... Let's play..."

_I'm gonna help Beck win Jade again. Even though it hurts me._

_Because they're meant to be together._

* * *

_**Cat's POV:**_

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over." _I just hope Jadey won't forget three..._

"One." She exited the house and closed the door behind her.

I glanced at Robbie. He smiled at me innocently. I couldn't smile back, even though I wanted to. I was thinking of Jade and Beck.

I just couldn't understand why would Jade do that.

"_Two._"

She was always telling me that she didn't want to break up with him and that she was being possessive and jealous because she couldn't take losing him.

"I would never do that to you..." Trina said. I suppressed a groan. I wanted to stand up and punch Trina in the face, but I didn't know how would the others react.

"_Three._"

_Yaay! She remembered number three! That's so cute!_

I couldn't help but clap. My gaze meet Tori's, who gave me a death look, making me sstop whatever I was doing.

"_Four._" I furrowed my eyebrows. I was expecting Beck to go to the door and open it without second thought, but, apparently, he didn't.

"_Five._" Beck inhaled deeply and started striding to the door.

_It was about time..._

"_Six._" Trina fell on Beck with a scream and held him on the floor.

"Trina!" Tori shouted and ran to her, followed by Andre. I looked at Beck and we both stood up, approaching the others.

"_Seven._" Beck was finally free and he was heading to the door.

"_Eight._" When he touched the doorknob, he paused. I tried to stifle a gasp.

"_Nine._" _Oh, Jadey! Don't count so fast! Stop counting for a sec!_

Beck wouldn't move. I was sure about it. I tried to imagine Jade. She would probably be angry and sad at the same time...

"_Ten._" I was about to gasp, when Tori covered my mouth and caressed my back.

_Beck didn't move! He didn't! NO!_

I tried hard to hold my tears back, as Beck ran a hand through his hair and took a step away from the door.

"Let's play some cards." He suggested, looking down.

Tori glanced at me. "Yeah... Let's play..."

_Why? Why did Jade do that? Why didn't Beck open the door? Why? They love each other..._

* * *

_**Robbie's POV:**_

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over." I looked at Andre, who seemed lost in his thoughts. He was staring at Jade and smiling slightly. I exchanged a look with Rex. I nudged Andre and smiled at him innocently.

Jade opened the door, got out of Tori's house and closed the door behind her forcefully. "One."

I exchanged a look with Rex. I shrugged and remained silent, observing the whole scene. I took a look at Cat. She seemed disappointed, sad... _angry? _I tried to smile at her to make her feel better, her expression didn't change.

I sighed and looked at my hands. "_Two._"

"I would never do that to you..." Trina murmured.

_Ugh! Can someone just punch that girl in the face?_

"_Three._" I kept staring at Beck. His body was tensed. I noticed his hands. He had clenched his fists.

"_Four._" Beck sighed, his body relaxing only for a few seconds.

"_Five._" I looked at Beck. He started heading to the door slowly. I sighed in relief.

Jade was mean to me when she was dating Beck, I couldn't imagine her without Beck controlling her. I was glad he would open the door and follow her.

"_Six._" I watched as Trina jumped all over the couch and landed on Beck, making him fall on the floor.

Tori and Andre immediately walked to Beck and helped Beck take Trina off of him. I watched Cat and we reached them.

"_Seven._" Beck continued walking to the door, since Tori and Andre were holding Trina tight.

"_Eight._" He touched the doorknob.

"_Nine._" He kept staring at the door.

"_Ten._" He didn't open it. I glanced at Tori, who was covering Cat's mouth.

He didn't open the door. He just didn't open it.

"Let's play some cards." Beck chocked out.

"Yeah... Let's play..." Tori agreed. Beck walked to the table, followed by Tori, Cat and Andre. Trina ran and sat next to him. I paused for a second, and then followed them, without realizing that Beck and Jade had just broken up.

_They broke up. So easy. They were dating for three whole years and they end their relationship because Beck didn't open a door..._

* * *

_**Trina's POV:**_

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home..." _Blah, blah, blah... We don't care! Just leave us alone! _"... and we're over." _Wait. What did she just say? So, I only have to prevent Beck from opening the door and going to her, and he'll be mine!_

_Finally._

"One." I glanced at Beck. I couldn't understand if he was going to follow her, so I had to be ready for anything.

"_Two._" Beck winced. Jade had hurt him, that was my chance.

I came closer to him and whispered to his ear, "I would never do that to you..."

Beck groaned and kept staring at the closed door. _Maybe it was too early..._

"_Three._" Cat started clapping. I rolled my eyes and focused on Beck one more time.

"_Four._" As I was holding his arm, I felt him like he wanted to run to the door. My grip around his arm tightened.

"_Five._" Beck walked away.

"_Six._" I jumped to the couch and fell on him. He tried to take me off of him, but I was holding him tight. I felt Tori's and Andre's hands trying to pull me off of Beck. After a lot of trying, they made it. Tori and Andre held me tight, not letting me.

"_Seven._" Beck reached the door.

_Don't open the door, Beck! You belong to me!_

"_Eight._" He touched the doorknob. I closed my eyes.

"_Nine._" _Can't Jade count faster? Before Beck changes his mind?_

"_Ten._" I was about scream, but I stopped the last minute.

I looked around me. Everyone had frozen. I smiled evilly.

"Let's play some cards..."

"Yeah... Let's play..." Tori muttered.

Beck walked to the table. I ran behind him and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

_He's gonna be mine..._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! You hated it? You loved it? Please REVIEW!  
**


End file.
